villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jack (One Piece)
Jack is a powerful pirate captain who works for Kaido as one of his right-hand men known as the Three Disasters who are prominent members of the Beasts Pirates. He is the main antagonist of the Zou Arc in the anime and manga, One Piece. His epithet is Jack the Drought. His bounty is worth 1,000,000,000 berries. He was voiced by Kenji Nomura. Personality According to his subordinates, Jack has been known to hold a temper. When he first appeared, he was shown to be very confident of his powers to take on a powerful fleet that included a former fleet admiral, an admiral, and other powerful men in order to rescue Donquixote Doflamingo. From Wanda's flashback, Jack was shown to be destructive, ruthless and cruel as he destroyed portions of Zou and injured people both young and old while showing no remorse whatsoever. Similarly to Kaido, he is unwilling to negotiate with anyone and is willing to do anything forcefully on his own terms. He went as far declaring if Raizo was not on the island it was the Mink Tribe's fault, something that caused Inuarashi to consider senseless. Jack outright stated his love of destruction to the Minks which he showed by leaving their once large, beautiful city in devastation. He showed a sadistic side by poisoning the Mink Tribe and attacking them when they were too weak to fight back. He even went as far as to torture the strongest of the Minks in an attempt to look for Raizo, his brutal interrogation led to the leaders of Zou losing a limb of theirs. After his return to Zou, Jack tried to bring down the elephant the Minks lived on in an attempt to wipe them out for good, even listing the brutal ways he could kill it. However, his attack failed when Zunisha (at the orders of Momonosuke) retaliated against him and his fleet. Despite his fearless attitude, Jack was shown capable of experiencing great fear as he remained frozen in place while his crew was running for their lives when Zunisha swung its trunk at him. History Punk Hazard Arc Jack was first mentioned in the Punk Hazard Arc when his subordinates saw Caesar Clown get defeated by Monkey D. Luffy on screen. His men commented on how Jack would not be happy to hear about what had happened. Zou Arc A couple of days later, Jack appeared on Zou looking for Raizo. He was confronted by the Minks who resided on Zou. The Minks calmly told Jack and his crew that they did not know the whereabouts of Raizo and that they can talk about the situation. Jack refused to talk to the residents and vehemently demanded Raizo. Since Jack did not want to partake in any negotiations, the Minks decided to fight Jack and his crew in a battle that lasted for about five days. The Minks held an advantage over Jack's crew until Jack decided to release Caesar's poison gas to cripple his targets. He began to torture the Minks to ask for the whereabouts of Raizo. When he heard about Doflamingo's defeat by the hands of Luffy, he decided to leave the island immediately to rescue Doflamingo. He left behind some of his crew members to keep an eye on the Minks of the island. Unbeknownst to Jack, Sheepshead was defeated by the Straw Hat pirates and the remaining crew retreated. He appeared a few days later on his ship, tailing four Marine ships. He wanted to rescue Donquixote Doflamingo from the Marines, even though he was advised by his men that they should just give up as Doflamingo's escorts were too strong. He ignored their advice and attacked the ships, sinking two out four of them, but he was ultimately defeated in his confrontation against them. He later reappeared with his crewmates on his now, damaged ship, wounded from the battle. They were unsuccessful in retrieving Doflamingo from the Marines and Jack was angry about the news detailing his death, which did not occur. He then angrily shreds the newspaper that explained his supposed death. After Sheepshead's defeat at the hands of the Straw Hat pirates, he and his group returned to Jack with a report that Raizo was not at Zou, Jack was displeased and brutally punished Sheepshead before hanging him upside down. They also appeared near Zunisha, returning to kill the giant elephant in order to sink Zou. While his crew was attacking one of its legs, Zunisha told Luffy and Momonosuke that Jack had returned and that he was about to destroy Zou. With permission from Momonosuke, Zunisha used its giant trunk to destroy Jack's ships and his crew. After the attack, Jack was seen laying on the ship's wreckage at the bottom of the ocean. He was wondering when anyone would come to save him since he was immobilized due to being a Devil Fruit user underwater. Wano Country Arc After some time passed, Jack and his crew mates were rescued from underwater and they all returned to the Wano Country. According to Kiku, Jack was spotted a few days ago in the Kuri region. Gallery Jackuyrt.jpg Jack 1.jpg Jack 24.jpg|Jack's full body. Jack-One-Piece.png|Jack in the manga. Jack Mammoth Form 1.jpg|Jack's Mammoth Form Jack Mammoth Form 2.jpg Jack Mammoth Form 5.jpg Jack 3.jpg Jack 8.jpg Jack 9.jpg Jack 14.jpg Jack 15.jpg Jack 32.jpg Jack 27.jpg Jack 37.jpg Screenshot_2017-09-16-15-41-45.png Screenshot_2017-09-16-15-41-55.png Trivia *Jack is the first character in One Piece to be revealed to have 1,000,000,000 berries. *Jack currently has the third highest known bounty in the One Piece franchise: 1,000,000,000 berries. His bounty is behind the Big Mom Pirate Sweet Commander Charlotte Katakuri who have 1,057,000,000 berries and Straw Hat Captain Monkey D. Luffy who have the highest known bounty at 1,500,000,000 berries. *Jack is the first main antagonist of a One Piece arc that did not interact with Luffy or any of the Straw Hat Pirates. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Giant Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Criminals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants